The Shed
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily and Hotch get locked into a shed. What happens? How did they get locked in?


A/N: So this is a one shot and it is dedicated to Tracia who came up with the idea even as I found the perfect prompt for it… LMAO… Enjoy! Oh and Tracia I do so love you babe! LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

T.V. Show: Friday Night Lights

T.V. Show Title Prompt: I Think We Should Have Sex

Emily looked at Dave and said "What do you want me to do?"

Dave laughed. "I know that you and Hotch are not getting along right now but I can't leave my living room since I'm waiting on this phone call. Will you please go out to the shed and help to bring in the surprise I have for Garcia?"

Emily looked over at her Boss and then at Dave. "Can't I go by myself? I really don't want to have to spend any more time with Hotch than I have to."

Hotch glared at Emily. "Well I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to. Dave let me go by myself."

Dave shook his head and sighed. "You both are going to need to go because I don't want the surprise broke and it will be to big just for one of you to carry. Surely you can get along for five minutes. Plus it will give me a few minutes alone with my Godson."

Hotch sighed but stood up. "Fine but I'm not talking to her."

Emily stood up too and looked at Hotch and said "God act your age instead of your damn shoe size Hotch!"

Hotch's mouth dropped open as he stared after Emily as she stormed angrily out of Dave's house. He shook his head and followed after her. He couldn't take his eyes off the way her hips swayed as he followed her to the shed. He knew that he had been an ass to her but he was afraid that if he wasn't an ass to her then he would do something he shouldn't like push her up against the nearest wall and have his way with her.

Emily pulled open the shed door and walked in and looked around for whatever the surprise was for Pen. When she didn't find it right away she turned towards Hotch who had just walked in.

"Do you see anything in here that would be a surprise for Pen?" Emily asked in a cold tone.

Just as Hotch took a step further into the shed the door was slammed shut and both Hotch and Emily heard the door being locked along with something being pushed up against the shed door.

"Hey let us out of here!" Emily yelled.

Jack who was standing next to Dave said "No, Miss Emmy. You and Daddy are stuck in there until you talk everything out. Daddy I love Miss Emmy and I want her as my Mommy. You talk to her and make things right."

Hotch's mouth dropped open and he said "Come on Jack let me out buddy."

Dave laughed and said "Aaron, I think what your son said should clear any misconceptions up. You and Emily need time to talk to one another without one or the other of you running off. Now is the perfect time. We will come back and check on you in an hour. Try not to kill each other in the mean time."

Hotch growled and said "Dave you will pay for this."

Nothing but silence met his statement and he knew that both Jack and Dave had indeed left him and Emily alone locked in this shed. He turned towards her and could see the anger on her face.

"See what you did Hotch. All because you are an ass you have gotten us locked in this damn shed!" Emily said.

She turned away from him and found a spot and sat down. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything else to him. Yes, she was mad at him but more than anything she wanted to rip his clothes off of him. She has wanted him now for well over a year and had thought that they were becoming friends but six months ago things changed and he started being an ass to her for no reason. She was more hurt than angry but she would never let on to him about that.

Hotch stared at Emily and then followed her lead and sat down. He knew that if they didn't talk they would never get out of here. He had to find a way to get her back even as a friend.

He took in a deep breath and said "Want to play a game?"

Emily looked at Hotch with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of game?"

Hotch looked at Emily and said "Let's play truth or dare."

Emily's mouth dropped open and said "You're kidding right?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, Emily I have never been more serious in my life. You can even start."

Emily looked at Hotch in silence for a few minutes and then nodded. "Alright Hotch, truth or dare?"

Hotch thought for a second and then said "Truth."

Emily smiled and said "Is it true that you hate me?"

Hotch was shocked at that and he shook his head. "No, Emily I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

Emily raised an eyebrow and said "You have a funny way of showing that Hotch. Anyways it is your turn now."

Hotch nodded. "Truth or Dare Emily?"

Emily smirked. "Dare."

Hotch thought for a minute before an evil glint came into his eyes. "I dare you to kiss me."

Emily's mouth dropped open and then she decided to go along with Hotch's game. She slowly made her way over to him and then straddled him and leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. When she felt his breath catch she slightly smiled and then she pressed her lips to his and kissed him again this time more passionately.

When she broke the kiss she looked at him and said "I think we should have sex."

Hotch jumped up making Emily fall to the ground as he looked at her in astonishment. "What did you just say Emily?"

Emily chuckled as she stood up. "What's the matter Hotch you can dish it out but you can't take it? Don't worry I was only kidding anyways. I don't have sex with men who can't handle me."

Hotch's mouth opened and closed and then he gulped and said "What makes you think I couldn't handle you Emily?"

Emily just shook her head. "Well Hotch for one after I kissed you, you threw me to the ground. So what makes you think that you could handle me?"

Hotch stepped forward and pulled Emily flush against him and ground his hips into her. "Oh I could handle you Emily. I have to tell you something though. I have to tell you that I have been an ass to you because I didn't want you to see how much I loved you or cared for you. I'm sorry."

Emily smiled. "I figured that out a while ago Hotch but it is good to hear that I wasn't wrong. Now do you think we can move forward? After all your five year old is dead set on you and me getting together."

Hotch chuckled. "Then what do you say Emily. Will you be mine and not just because of Jack?"

Before Emily could respond the shed door was pulled open and Jack came running in and demanded "Did you two work it out?"

Hotch laughed and bent down and picked Jack up. "Yes, buddy we worked it out."

Jack smiled and wiggled to get down and then ran back out of the shed in front of Hotch and Emily yelling "Uncle Dave, Daddy and Miss Emmy worked everything out and are holding hands."

Emily chuckled and stood on her tip toes and gave Hotch a short but sweet kiss before following Jack into the house. She laughed as she felt Hotch put his arm around her waist as they took the final step into Dave's house.


End file.
